nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Ranticoot
This article is about the member of Nintendo Rocket. For the fictional character, see Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic Ranticoot (better known as Sonic) was a member of the original NR, and is also the third member of the Jcink board. He tends to rants on damn near everything, mainly Brawl. He also commonly uses the >_> emote. He often rants about many things, usually about Ridley, Mewtwo and more recently that certain company. His self proclaimed title was "Ranthog." Sonic rants so much not even everyone in Britain put together could out-rant him. Its scary. It has since become "Ranticoot", a title that sticks to this day, and is arguably even more capable of destructive ranting ability. Sonic also was the one who gave the idea for this wiki to be made, and requested it after getting ensnared in the land of laziness. Once upon a time he liked Bowser to the point where he actually would spend sixteen hours craving a statue of him. He is also a lover of tier lists and has made over 9 tier lists for Brawl. He has also had a tier list for Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and various random things in the chat topics. He has even created forum games based around creating tier lists. History This is everything Sonic thinks might aswell be here. January 22nd, 1995 Sonic is born, of course. January 22nd, 2008 Sonic makes his first forum, which later ends up failing miserably. He also decides to get a YouTube account. January 23rd, 2008 Sonic gets a GameFAQs account. Nothing special. April 27th, 2008 Sonic begins working on what would end up being the craptasity known as BDC. January 25th, 2009 Sonic gains 5,000 posts on NR. A day later he finds the Great Ball rank. He feels strange being, well, inert and all that crap. February 17th, 2009 Street Fighter IV is now released. Sonic could now care less about FE11 and Platinum and now has plans to get another console. February 22nd, 2009 Due to the rank change, Sonic becomes a Blue Shell, which is apparently one of the worst things ever for him. March 15th, 2009 Resurgence gains 5,000 posts. Sonic now has a reason that doesn't suck to start posting like mad again. March 22nd, 2009 Sonic doesn't care if two members left today. He still loves this day because of the release of Pokemon Platinum. This creates a paradox with February 17th. April 27th, 2009 Marvel vs. Capcom 2 is confirmed to be availible for Xbox LIVE Arcade and PlayStation Network over the summer. This is better news than Bowser getting his own game. No, M&L3 doesn't really count. That says something. May 30th, 2009 Sonic finally gets around to making crap in Fire Emblem Tactics Online. He then gets into his first battle. A massive addiction to said game is gained shortly afterward. October 13, 2009 Sonic makes his 10,000th post. Now, normally this would be incredible, but he was supposed to get here before May 6th, 2009. You get the idea. February 27th, 2010 Sonic blows EVERYONE on NR's mind as he finally downloads MSN after endless BAAAAAAWWWWing, even if he rarely does use the program now. November 21st, 2011 The earliest date Sonic is aware of where he obtained his now completely infamous, total despisal of 'that certain company' and also gained a great re-liking of what he sometimes refers to as 'that certain series'. This marked the day of a completely new, much more snarky, angry and jerky form of the member emerging. This version of Sonic has been the guy most have known since. Relations with members Resurgence Sonic and Resurgence first met on a lovely place called Advertisement Centre, which was a fairly rough start, due to a certain contest. Resurgence kept bugging him to join the Community Lounge afterward. Sonic eventually joined Community Lounge and they shared a great friendship with each other, Sonic gaining over 3,000 posts on the board and gaining Legendary status. Eventually CL closed down which left Sonic in tears, but at the very least Sonic could still see him on Smash Legends. Sniperwhere Sonic and Sniperwhere first met on Advertisement Centre, but didn't really get a relation going until Sniper joined NR, where there relationship improved greatly. Sylux Sonic and Sylux first met on Smash Legends, back when Sylux said he sucked at damn near everything (particularly sports and MPH) so much he claimed his username as "The Loser". They didn't really get a GREAT relation until Positive Promotion, where Sylux joined possibly the biggest failure in history while Sonic joined Retro NR. Sonic has been a strong NRian since then. SMRPG1 Sonic and SMRPG first met on the Community Lounge. Eventually Sonic joined Smash Legends, leaving and returning the forum approximately 63,871 times. Other than that, the relation is rather quiet to say the least, except that Sonic still has not Brawled SMRPG. Super Ganondorf Sonic met Super Ganondorf on Smash Legends, and they became friends quickly, as Sonic was surprised that there actually were Ganondorf players in existence. Oddly enough they didn't play each other for a good while however oddly enough. Although now they are still good friends, now that Sonic is a Fire Emblem fan, Super Ganondorf demands Sonic to go main Ganondorf again. Sonic finds this odd considering Super Ganondorf mains Falco in the first place. Kirbyfan66 Sonic and kirbyfan first met on NR, much like many people. Sonic thinks kirbyfan is a really fun and enjoyable person. They appear to have similar interest in many areas, like for one, they are both fans of the Kirby and Mario series. Kirbyfan is often nagging Sonic to do various things, such as getting back in Brawl. Popcikle Sonic and Popcikle first met on NR, as Sonic never did, and still doesn't, visit NF. They started rocky but gained a very good relationship quickly. Usually there were found in the infamous Count to 5,000 thread and the the IRC Chat Room. Like many members, Sonic calls him Pop. Kiske Sonic and Kiske are good friends. Sonic knew about the guy a little bit from Brawl talk on Nintendo Forums. A few weeks later Kiske joined NR and Sonic was quite happy since. Now he, WL, and Sylux often get together in the IRC and they Brawl often. Shambuu Sonic and Shambuu first met on Smash Legends. Not much to say there. A few weeks later Shamb joined the Coummunity Lounge. Again, not much to say there. Several monthes later, Shamb joined Nintendo Rocket, again, not much to say here. You get the point. Syarith Syarith is a friend of Sonic's. Every so often they play Brawl, and of course the usual post whoring arises. Sonic also gets SYA'PWNED way too much. Sonic also reads Syarith's sprite comics and fights him on FB Alpha sometimes. Lavama Lavama is a good buddy of Sonic's and vice versa. Usually they joke around with each other in the IRC and also play Brawl and various fighting games. Most of the time, Sonic and Lavama go roughly even at VS. games. Except for X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom, where Lavama kills Sonic, and Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2 where Sonic kills Lavama. Lavama also thinks Sonic is a wimp, and is more of a wimp than Lavama is weak. I'll probably redo everything after this part later. So yeah. See also *Sonic's Youtube Channel Category:Members Category:Members of the IF NR Category:Retired staff members